


Day 205

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [205]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [205]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 205

Bodahn was in shock at the state of the Hawke estate. The entryway was scorched and the pieces of Sandal’s workstation were strewn all over the place. He thought he might even have seen some splinters at the top of the curtains and tangled in the chandelier.

Sandal himself was sitting in the center of it all with a confused expression on his face. Bodahn had initially rushed to make sure his son was safe, but when it was clear that he was unharmed, Bodahn’s concern shifted to the room at large.

“What will Master Hawke say when he comes home to see all this?” he asked. “How are aw going to clean all this up?”

“Enchantment?” Sandal replied.

“Oh no,” Bodahn said. “Enchantments are what got us into this mess, we’ll use old fashion dwarven elbow grease to get us out.”

“Not enchantment?”

Bodahn sighed. His son had a very singular mind. It was a good thing everyone found his enchantments so useful, since they caused no end of trouble. This was one of his less destructive misshapes. Once he had somehow frozen all the plants in a duchesses garden, that had been hard to explain. Another time, he somehow replaces all the water in a lord's bathtub with wine. The problem that time had been trying to explain to the lord that it had been an accident and Sandal couldn’t do it on command. The time Sandal had made a mabari war hound grow antlers, the owner had not been especially bothered but the hound had chased them up a tree and wouldn’t let them down for almost an entire day. 

Bodahn went out to the well to gather water for cleaning, and added soap that Sandal had made a few weeks earlier. It was incredibly good at removing dirt and grime from surfaces, it even left your hands pink and clean when you were done. Bodahn wondered if the soap was enchanted in some way to be magically good at cleaning, it was probably better not to think about it too much.

He handed a cleaning rag to Sandal. He looked at it as though it were something entirely unheard of.

“Enchantment?”

“No,” Bodahn said. He tried always to be patient with the boy but it was a struggle sometimes. “We need to get this mess cleaned up. No more enchantments until this flore sparkles.” 

They set to work and scrubbed the floor until you could have eaten off of it. Bodahn had scrubbed this floor clean nearly every day he had been working there, usually it was blood, sometimes Hawke’s but usually that of others. It was much easier to clean than this ash that clung to every surface like a noble chaser to a lord’s… well it was stuck on there pretty good. Easier to clean but Bodahn was much happier dealing with the ash.

When they got to the curtains Bodahn paused. The debris had stuck in all the way to the top, he would need to get a ladder to clean it all. He turned to see Sandal at his elbow.

“Enchantment?” Sandal held out a small stone, inscribed with a rune. Bodahn knew enough about runecrafting to recognise the word fire in the pattern. He was about to tell Sandal no when the boy held his rune to the curtain. There was a small pop and crackle of burning wood and the debris disappeared in a puff of smoke. Bodahn smiled at his son.

“Enchantment,” he agreed.

Just then the door opened and Hawke returned from whatever adventure he was on. He was tracking mud and blood into the hall Bodahn had just finished cleaning. Nonetheless Bodahn was glad he had managed to get everything in order before Howke returned. Then he remembered that Sandal’s workstation was still gone from the explosion. What would Hawke think?

Hawke wandered through the main hall and up the strait to his room without even looking left or right. He probably wouldn’t have noticed if Bodahn had done no cleaning at all. He looked at the muddy floor he was going to have to clean… again.

“Enchantment?” he asked Sandal. The boy grabbed the cleaning rag and dipped it in the soapy water.

“Not, enchantment.”


End file.
